


For Ransom

by Cathwren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bottom Armitage Hux, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Kylux Hard Kinks, Loss of Virginity, M/M, May god have mercy on my soul amen, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Pirate!Kylo Ren, Poor Hux, Possessive Kylo Ren, Prince!Armitage Hux, Prompt Fill, Selling your virginity, Top Kylo Ren, Virgin Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathwren/pseuds/Cathwren
Summary: Prince Hux has been kidnapped by Kylo Ren's infamous crew of pirates after unknowingly catching the fallen aristocrats eye a few months earlier. Is he willing to sacrifice his pride to secure his safety? (Yes.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written! The fact that it's sin doesn't make me feel any less proud. I'd like to become more involved in writing and in the fandoms so consider this my first offering and let me know what you think!

     The blade felt cold where it kissed the prince’s neck, and he fought a shiver, not wanting the deadly weapon any closer to his pulse point. His arm was wrenched behind his back with a rough twist and he bit the inside of his cheek to stop a groan, focusing on the metallic taste of his blood rather than reality. He could hear yells and whistles and the distinct sound of sails being readied to leave port, the flapping canvas matching the unsteady rhythm of his heart.  
The attackers dragged him up the narrow gangplank, not caring as they scuffed his leather shoes along the boards. He tilted his chin up to try and see what flag was flying at the helm but the taller of his two assailants shoved his head down again.  
      “Is that him?”  
      “I thought he’d be taller.”  
      “Look at that hair, though. Bloody fucking royal that is. You can almost see the silver spoon sticking out of his ass.”  
      There was laughter, loud and brutish and coming from all sides of the deck as the prince was forced onboard. Hux felt his cheeks go hot with shame, wanting to open his mouth in protest, but the blade at his throat tilted towards his sharp chin and he averted his eyes, seething at both their comments and his own easy capture.  
He was roughly kicked in the small of his back, and he fell. His knees painfully hitting the deck and he instinctively cried out. There was more laughter and Hux fought not to let tears well in his eyes. He refused to cry in front of these barbarians. He would slit all of their throats if only he was given the chance. And he’d find one.  
There was some sort of shout for order from further towards the bow and the crowd dispersed, leaving Hux with his original two kidnappers as the rest of the crew focused on setting sail. It wasn’t long before the ship was rocking out with the tide, curving around the peninsula of the bay that Hux had spent his whole life watching from the palace windows.  
      For awhile it seemed like he’d been largely forgotten, and he watched as the sun sank low and lazy over the water, the orange sky approaching the same brilliance as his hair. The knife at his neck was more relaxed now, closer to a reminder than a threat. Maybe if he could roll away and get a few good punches in he’d be able to jump overboard and swim back to shore. A foolish notion, he knew. The strange crew had captured him with startling efficiency and it wasn’t possible that he’d be let to escape so easily. It would have been impressive had it not placed him in mortal danger.  
       Finally Hux went still as the crew started surrounding him again in a loose ring, everyone’s faces greedy and eager, expectant in a way that forced the young man to wonder if he was going to be eaten.  
      The crew went quiet, and he heard heavy footsteps from behind. He didn’t dare turn his head to look. The crew stared past his shoulder, towards the captain Hux couldn’t see.  
      His first impression was of a deep, musical laugh, accompanied by the clomp of hard leather soles on the deck as the leader drew closer.  
      “I didn’t think the fairy tales about handsome princes were true,” Hux fought not to reflexively turn over his shoulder at the insulting compliment, the knife snapping back to attention and pressing harder against the pale skin of his throat. “But he’s such a pretty thing.” the voice hummed. A black leg, sheathed in heavy fabric entered Hux’s peripheral. “Make him stand.”  
      The hands pinning his arms in place yanked upwards, and Hux struggled to get his legs under himself, keeping his head down and telling himself it was for self preservation rather than fear.  
       “Let him go,” the voice said softly. “He’s no match for any one of us and I’m sure he’s plenty frightened without you marking him up, Phasma.” The hands fell away, the knife dragging against his skin for just a moment before neatly flitting away. Hux reached up and touched the spot, relieved to find there wasn’t any blood. With a calming breath he tentatively looked upwards.  
      The man before him was large. Taller than the prince and twice as broad, his heavy dark clothing adding a weight to him that went beyond physical presence. A large distinctive saber with a red ruby embedded in the hilt hung around his waist, along with an assortment of knives and empty loops of leather. Yet what startled him was the captain’s face. His skin was pale and regal, dotted with dark moles like flecks of tar. His lips were full and soft looking, his nose big but still stately. Their eyes met and Hux found he couldn’t look away, the warmth in the man’s harsh face making him feel hot and ashamed all over again.  
      “Well. Can’t you speak princeling?” he asked impatiently, folding his arms over his chest.  
      “I haven’t anything to say to you,” the young man responded automatically, the disdain evident in his words. A deep frown tugged at the full lips of the captain and he studied Hux more critically.  
      “Unfortunate. I suppose there’s no reason to keep you around then. You can lead him below Thannisson. Put him with the cargo until he decides to play nice.”  
Strong hands grabbed Hux’s shoulders and the prince struggled in the grip, fighting forward in a pathetic attempt at escape.  
      “You won’t get away with this!” he barked. “My father is Armitage Hux! the whole kingdom will be looking for me!”  
      “That’s the idea.” Kylo laughed, eyes roving the young man’s form with a careless smirk. Hux opened his mouth to make a threat but it never left his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       “Look, he’s waking up.”  
       “I told you he wasn’t dead.”  
       “You shouldn’t have hit him so hard. The fairy can’t take it.”  
       Hux winced as he came to, hearing the mean laughter of pirates echoing in the hull. He tried to sit up but found that they’d tied his wrists and knees together. He refused to wiggle his way upright so he stayed on his back, closing his eyes and trying to pretend he was back at home.  
      “Go tell the Captain. He’ll want to know his prize his awake.” Hux opened his eyes and watched as a short man with an axe the size of his thigh hurried away into the dark.         The young prince contemplated speaking. There were only two men left to guard him and perhaps he could sway them in his favor before the Captain returned. He was raised to be a diplomat, to sway countries with his voice rather than his strength. He started mentally listing persuasive facts but stopped as one of the kidnappers started cleaning his fingernails with a sharp knife. It was unlikely these men would do more than laugh at his attempt at diplomacy. He looked back up at the ceiling.  
A few minutes later heavy footfalls graced the area of the cargo hold that served as Hux’s cell and the man refused to grace the gruff captain with his gaze, no matter how tempted he was to get another look at the impressive stranger. That was all the more a reason to stay closed off.  
       “You’re all dismissed.” Hux was struck once again by the musicality of the voice, so different from the harsh snarling of the other crewmates. He listened to the shuffling of footsteps and the whispered conversation as it drew away, wondering if it was a trap to lull him into a false sense of security or if the captain really thought he could never be a threat.The thought made his blood boil. “I know you’re awake.”  
       “What a coincidence. So do I.” Hux snapped. There was a creak of leather, the only warning before a hand seized his arm and yanked him up into a sitting position. He gave the man a hard glare, fighting to keep his facade of calm in place when he noticed that the man’s saber was out of its hilt and lying dangerously across his lap.  
       “You’re not acting like you want to live, princeling.” Hux’s eyes flitted down to where the man’s hand curled around his weapon.  
       “I wasn’t under the impression that living was an option,”  
       “It might be. We’ll see how much money the king is willing to pay for your ass.”  
       Hux looked away, his face going a little pale. He wasn’t confident his father would want him back. Already there had been rumors that his father had married the princess of the neighboring kingdom solely for the purpose of creating a more substantial heir. Someone more worthy. The second Armitage had always been a disappointment, despite his intellect he was seen as weak because of his slim stature and his delicate features. He was nothing but a feminine copy of his father. It was all too clear that The Empire needed someone stronger to lead them into war. And even if Hux felt all too capable he’d never be given his chance to rule.  
The young man weighed his options, worrying his lip between his teeth as he mulled everything over.  
       “So you’re holding me for ransom?”  
       “I didn’t kidnap you for nothing. Though you did end up being a cute little thing” Hux turned and studied the captain’s mischievous expression, a plan worming its way into existence.  
       “What’s your name?”  
       “I’m Kylo Ren. Captain of the First Order and deadliest pirate in existence,” the brunette boasted, a prideful smile tugging at his full lips. Hux nodded, more to stem the urge to roll his eyes than to acknowledge Kylo’s comment.  
       “Do you like men, Kylo Ren?” He asked quietly, feeling his face color again.  
       “More than most,” The prince sucks in a breath, wishing his hands were free if only because he wanted to reach out and touch the captain to gauge his reaction.  
       “I’m untouched,” he said carefully. “Virginal. I’m not to be indulged in until I’m married to my betrothed.” Kylo’s gaze became more predatory, the pirate obviously understanding where his statement was headed. Hux’s eyes dropped in an intentional display of submission. “I propose an exchange. My chastity for my life. You can have me if you agree to return me safely home afterwards.”  
       The grin on the man’s face was sinful, and Kylo leaned forward, touching Hux’s chin and tilting his face upwards.  
       “Your betrothed...is she likely to want someone so pitifully deflowered?” the pirate said callously, his fingers tightening on Hux’s jaw. The prince’s nostrils flared and his blue eyes narrowed in anger.  
       “He is a perfect gentleman, unlike some people.” he snarled, “and I’m not a liar.”  
       “I hope not,” Kylo hummed, his fingers becoming feather light against smooth skin. “Because we have a deal.”  
       The pirate stood and guided Hux up with him, cutting him free and quickly escorting him up the ladder and into the cabin area of the ship, Kylo’s hand not leaving the small of his back as they walked. Hux could feel the pinpricks of warmth radiating from where Kylo touched him and it filled him with equal parts nervousness and excitement.  
       “I can’t believe you’re the one who suggested this,” Kylo purred, opening the small door of his cabin and gently pushing Hux inside. “I was going to ask for you but it’s so much cuter that you’re the one wanting me.”  
Hux flushed and pulled away, crossing his arms and looking around at the interior. The cabin was big and furnished with heavy wooden furniture bolted to the floor, the bunk built into the wall of the ship. It was small, clearly only meant for one person and Hux fiddled with the hem of his shirt at the sight of it and the knowledge of how it was about to be used. The pirate unclipped his heavy weapons belt and dropped it on his desk with a clatter. Hux stiffened.  
       “How do I know you’ll keep your end of the deal?”  
       “I can’t seal the agreement with a kiss?” the man teases, reaching up to graze his fingers over a sharp cheekbone. Hux shivers. “Sit down.” Kylo orders quietly, walking Hux back towards the bed.  
       Hux obeys, biting his cheek again to fight the urge to speak, and sitting on the edge of the bunk. He watched Kylo’s movements with both interest and trepidation as the pirate shrugged off the heavy outer layer of his strange black get up, revealing an odd cropped shirt and stiff black pants. He’s beautiful, the pale skin stretched taught over sculpted muscles like one of the marble statues in the palace gardens. Hux shifts back on the bed, lying down and folding his hands over his stomach as he waited. Kylo grinned and straddled him on the bed, big hands trailing up Hux’s chest to his neck, and the prince had a moment to wonder if he was going to be strangled before the man was leaning down and pressing their lips together.  
      Hux’s gasp was swallowed by warm lips and the soft pull of a tongue, their noses bumping messily together as Kylo eagerly pressed closer. When he pulled away the prince stared at him in shock, face flushed red.  
      “What are you doing?” he asked, holding his hands up and pressing them against Kylo’s chest.  
      “Kissing you.”  
      “That wasn’t part of the deal,”  
      Kylo gives Hux a frown at this, his hand moving up to tangle a hand in bright coppery hair.  
      “You promised me your virginity, doll.”  
      “Yes, but-”  
      “-I’m having you. I’m taking it, I promise,” His eyes flashed, “But I want you begging by the time I’m done. It’s clear that you need this.” The man murmurs, voice low and bordering the thin line between sexy and dangerous. “So I’m going to make you love every second of it. You’re going to remember every moment of this.” He lowers his head and starts pressing open mouthed kisses to Hux’s jaw and then his neck, tugging down the high collar of the neatly starched dress shirt and letting his free hand wander down to squeeze the prince’s hip. Hux gasped at the attention, his eyes shutting as he tried to process the way the man’s movements made his pulse race.  
      “What-”  
      “Shhh,” Kylo started plucking at the ebony buttons of Hux’s shirt, yanking sloppily at it until Hux was forced to shove his hands away and shakily start undoing the fabric himself.  
      “You’re thinking too much” the pirate gently accused, “You really don’t know what you’re doing.”  
       “I’m not-”  
       “I bet you’ve dreamed of this haven’t you,” the larger man smirked, pushing Hux’s shirt off his shoulders and then rucking up the undershirt so he could rest his palms flat against his lover’s pale stomach. Hux hissed at the touch, eyes shutting again, “I bet you lie in your enormous empty bed in that giant idiotic castle of yours and dream of someone pinning you down and fulfilling every dirty fantasy you’ve ever had. Do you want a cock in that delicious little ass of yours?” he mocked, eyes predatory. “Dream of opening your legs for some handsome stranger?”  
      Hux bit hard at his cheek and an unintentional whimper left his lips, not helped by the fact the pirate’s hand had dropped from his stomach down to the front of his pants, pressing against his hardening length with strong fingers.  
      “Answer me darling,” Kylo demanded, his hands squeezing tighter at soft skin. The prince’s eyes flew open and he struggled to form words, shame and honesty fighting against his instinct to deny everything.  
       “I-” Kylo’s hand pulled at the ties of Hux’s pants, dipping beneath the first layer of silk and further inhibiting the prince’s higher brain function.  
      “Go on. Tell me how badly you’ve wanted this. How often you touch yourself wishing you could take something bigger than your pitiful little fingers,”  
      “I don’t-”  
      “Don’t you?” Kylo grinned, sliding backwards down the bed to yank down the prince’s pants.  
      “I-”  
      “That’s what I thought,” he smiled, keeping eye contact with Hux as he started working at Hux’s underwear. The ginger reached down and stopped the man’s hands in panic as he started processing what he’d agreed to.  
      “Wait!” The brunette stopped pulling off clothing but his thumbs moved up to trace circles into the dip of Hux’s hipbones.  
      “Backing out?” he asked seriously, his eye narrowing but his grip loosening a little further.  
      “I--” Hux reached up and hid his eyes behind a hand. “Can you slow down?” he asked ashamedly, his body shrinking against the mattress. Kylo’s face lost its energetic malice and he moved up the bed again to frame hux’s face with his hands. The pirate pressed a kiss to the knuckles of the hand covering Hux’s face before he tilted his head and started kissing Hux’s lips again with the same want but a restrained ferocity. The prince responded cautiously back, his eyes staying squinted harshly shut while his hand moved from his own face to Kylo’s. The pirate smiled and lowered himself down a little further, their chests pressing together and their legs slotting against each other. Kylo reached up and moved Hux’s hand into his dark hair, sucking on the man’s lower lip and pressing their hips together with a little more force.  
      Hux gripped Kylo’s dark hair in a fist, the man’s words echoing in his head. They rang scarily close to home. He’d been lonely and desperate and eager for someone else’s touch for years. Even after his engagement he’d felt desperate to be seen, to be treasured, to be taken. He pulled Kylo down tighter, carefully spreading his legs a little and gasping when he felt the pirate’s hard length against the crease of his hip.  
      Encouraged, Kylo slid one hand down to start squeezing at Hux’s narrow waist again. “Let me take care of you.” he purred, starting to grind his hips against Hux’s tented boxers. “I won’t hurt you.” he promised. And the prince believed him.  
     “Take off everything too,” Hux demanded, pulling away a little and trying to wrestle with the mesh of Kylo’s strange shirt. The man laughed, deep and wonderful and Hux could feel the vibration against his fingertips.  
      “As you wish, my fairy.” Kylo sat up and stripped off his shirt with a silly wiggle of his hips. Watching him try and shove down the heavy fabric of his pants in the cramped bunk space was even more entertaining and Hux laughed at him, ignoring the pirate’s scowling. Finally they were both in their undergarments and it was hard to avoid the reality of Kylo’s hard cock which was so obvious through thin cotton. The prince nervously reached for Kylo’s side, pulling him down again.  
      “Tell me if I should stop,” Kylo said lowly, his hand reaching down and palming Hux’s cock again. Hux moaned, louder than he thought he would and shut his eyes tight again. Kylo pushed off their remaining clothing and wrapped his hand around Hux’s newly bared erection, starting to roughly tug at it, amused by the smaller man’s luxurious groans. “Do you like that you’re selling yourself?” The pirate asked, watching Hux’s back arch. “Do you like being used for someone else’s pleasure like some filthy little whore?”  
Hux opened his mouth to protest but then Kylo let go of his cock and started grinding their hips together and the prince had to fight not to come just from that. The wet slick of their cocks rubbing against his stomach was already so much, too much to handle. His hips jerked away from the nearly painful amount of pleasure.  
      “Oh, you little princeling,” Hux’s eyes blearily flicked open, watching the man above him with a dull sense of embarrassment.  
      “Don’t say that,” he gritted out, pushing at Kylo’s chest. “I demand your respect.”  
      “See? There you are. There’s the smug little fighter that I wanted on my ship,” Kylo grinned, his voice abandoning the saccharine condescending murmur he’d been cooing at Hux with before.  
      “Did you plan this?” the prince asked incredulously, trying to sit up. Kylo easily pushed him back down.  
       “That ball you had for your birthday was really sweet you know. You looked just adorable in that rose cravate.” Hux stiffened again and roughly shoved Kylo’s hand away. The pirate pulled it back with a smirk, reaching under the bed.  
      “You would never be invited to- you weren’t at- I need- I can’t fucking believe that you have the audacity to try and tell me that someone like you was in my palace, was watching me while I- You’re sick. You’re disgusting!” Hux snarled, his hands curling into fists against the bed sheets.  
      “You’re still hard,” Kylo pointed out smugly, eyes flicking down to the flushed head of his hostage’s cock as he sat up again, having retrieved a vial of what looked like oil.  
      “That’s biological!” Hux insisted, hiding his mortification, “You’re a stalker! You-” Kylo’s lips were on his before he could finish forming the thought, hot and magnetic, his hands returning to Hux’s sides as he lowered him back down on the bed.  
      “You’re not saying no,” Kylo purred. A large hand wrapped around Hux’s cock again and his knees were roughly pushed apart, evoking another plaintive little gasp from the captive. “And I want to fuck you so hard you can’t walk tomorrow.”  
      “-nngh” Hux’s body shuddered in response, and his hands curled around Kylo’s back, nails digging into the mole-freckled skin. Kylo hissed but his lips curled in a vicious smile.  
       “The word you’re trying to moan is pronounced ‘Kylo’,” he gloated, opening the glass bottle and pouring oil onto his thick fingers. Hux watched in feigned disinterest, but his muscles tensed. “None of that, now. I had just gotten you relaxed. Are you always like this?”  
       “You’re the stalker. You would know.”  
       “Touchy, touchy. Calm down or we’re not going to be able to fit anything in your perky little ass.” The words were punctuated with a firm squeeze of Hux’s cock before his hand moved away to prop Kylo up against the bed as he laid against the other man’s side, his slick fingers, dancing their way up the inside of one pale thigh.  
       “You’re crude. You’re disgusting.” Hux snapped, his head dropping back against the bed with a heavy huff of breath.  
       “I know. And you did too,” Kylo smirked, his fingers starting to tease around the tight pucker of Hux’s ass. The prince gasped and shut his eyes again, trying to force himself to relax. He’d done this to himself, an embarrassing number of times, usually on his knees with one arm propping himself up on his ornamental headboard.  
Kylo pressed a little harder, the tip of his finger slipping into the first knuckle. Hux bit his lip and forced his breathing to settle.  
      “Good boy,” Kylo breathed, his tone almost mocking before he eased the rest of his finger all the way in. “You take it so well.”  
      “Stop talking,” Hux threatened, “Stop talking or my ass is off limits,” Kylo’s finger started roughly thrusting and pushing against Hux from the inside, his thumb carefully massaging his perineum. Hux bit back a whine.  
      “Your ass is mine, love.”  
      “Don’t call me that, this isn’t an emotional affair,” Kylo laughed, and a second finger joined this first with a harsh shove. Hux whimpered, turning his face to the side and pressing his cheek against the covers.  
       “You shouldn’t talk so much,” Kylo chastised, his fingers curving, studying Hux’s flushed face as he felt for the young man’s prostate. A broken, high pitched cry left the prince’s bowed lips and Kylo’s smug look only got bigger. Another finger pressed against the fluttering circle of Hux’s ass and his thighs clenched and unclenched as he tried to find something to focus on other than the boiling heat in his groin.  
      “Kylo-” the name left his lips unbidden and Hux immediately regretted it when Kylo fixed him with an insufferable grin. He turned his face into Hux’s chest, kissing and nipping a the skin stretched taught over the man’s ribs. He started pumping his slicked fingers in and out of Hux’s ass with hard rhythmic force, brushing against the bundle of nerves that made the prince whimper and groan in pleasure.  
       “I’m going to absolutely demolish you, you little princeling. You can barely take my fingers without moaning like a whore. You’re going to look so good on my cock, I’m going to ruin you for all other men.” He said, brushing his teeth over a hard pink nipple, “I’m going to come in you so hard you feel it dripping out for days,” Hux gasped, and with a startled shout he came across his stomach at the next brush of broad fingers against his prostate. Kylo’s looked down, startled and then immensely amused.  
      “Oh you poor little thing,” the man chuckled, pulling out his fingers and reaching for the vial again as Hux panted hotly against the bed, shaking a little from the force of his orgasm. “You’re not off the hook, my doll.”  
       Hands gripped Hux’s thighs and raised them off the bed, pushing them up and back with a pleased hum. The man on the bed groaned, over sensitive and tired.  
       “Please, Kylo, I-”  
      “You’ll feel so good, Hux. It’s going to be so good.” Kylo assured him, slicking up his cock with one hand and then settling himself between Hux’s legs.  
      “You-” Hux’s words were lost as the head of Kylo’s cock breached his entrance and the prince stared up at the low cabin ceiling with a silent open mouthed gasp of surprise. The hands on his thighs squeezed tighter and with one hard thrust of hips Kylo sheathed himself fully in the warmth of Hux’s ass. Hux cried out and winced in pain, eyes opening to look at Kylo with a wavering accusation.  
      “Easier like that,” Kylo mumbled, leaning forward to kiss Hux’s chest, “all the pain at once. Now it’s over.” Hux’s face didn’t soften but the betrayal felt a touch less stinging.  
Kylo’s hips started rocking against the prince’s ass, hard but shallow, small grunts of effort and pleasure leaving the pirate’s lips as he fucked the innocent little prick that was squirming below him.  
      “Anything to say for yourself? I know that you love the sound of your own voice,” Kylo teased, watching as the red head’s cock started hardening all over again despite Hux’s little whimpers as he clearly trembled with too much stimulation.  
      “You called me by my name,” Hux said softly, staring at Kylo with lazy and unguarded green eyes. “You-ah- you called me Hux.” Kylo’s eyes darkened, and for a moment Hux thought maybe he was angry, but then he felt lips crashing into his again and Kylo started slamming into him with brutal uncaring force. Hux moaned, his hands coming up to drag down the man’s pale back again, trying to arch his back and ease his body down in time with the rhythm of his body.  
       “I thought you said this wasn’t emotional,” he snarled harshly into the skin of Hux’s neck. “Look at you, all doe-eyed and weepy for my cock, and this is only round one.” Hux groaned at the thought of doing it again, his body already feeling exhausted and sore.  
      “I’m not crying,” Hux growled back, his defense undermined by the way his voice cracked.  
      “Not yet~” The pirate hummed, his hands digging in so hard Hux was sure they’d leave bruises. The ginger retaliated by digging his nails into Kylo’s shoulder blades, hoping they’d cut deep. But Kylo didn’t seem to notice or care, and he used Hux relentlessly, studying the man’s face and feeling satisfied by every grunt and moan of bliss he could force out of Hux’s lips. “There, there, it’ll be over soon. And then I might be nice and let you rest for a few hours,” Kylo cooed, slowing for a moment to touch Hux’s bright hair. “Would you like that? To fall asleep wet and open and ready for the taking?”  
      “I didn’t promise you anything but my first time,” Hux argued vainly, trying not to let a plea for ‘faster’ leave his traitorous mouth.  
      “But you’ll want me again,” Kylo promised, “You don’t do things in halves. You don’t stop after your satisfied. You’re a man who takes and takes and takes until there’s nothing left to be had. Now isn’t that right? Isn’t that why it’s so easy for you to take me?” Hux eyes glared at the brutish pirate hovering above him, unable to form words.                “Quiet now? A shame. I thought I’d have you begging by now,”  
      “I would never beg for-” Kylo’s hips ground down, slowly teasing Hux with the blunt length of his cock. The smaller man gasped and cried out once more, voice high and almost a whimper.  
      “What were you saying?”  
      “Just use me!” the man finally snapped, pushing himself up on the bed and trying to free his legs from Kylo’s grip. “Stop trying to make this my fucking wedding night! If I wanted that then I’d go back home!”  
       Kylo snarled in disgust at Hux’s outburst, forcing his captive down again and stopping the movements of his hips altogether. “This is my ship, boy,” he warned quietly, “You are here at my leisure and under my request and you will not question my authority or my methods, are we clear?” The ginger dug his nails in harder, finally earning a wince from the pirate.  
      All at once Hux was being roughly pushed and flipped onto his stomach, both of his hands yanked up over his head and pinned their with a rough twist. His legs were forcibly shoved apart again and when Kylo slammed into him it was with no remorse and no warning. Kylo was angry and passionate and a frenzy of movement, holding Hux down and taking what he wanted with grunts and curses that seemed more fit for a battlefield than the bedroom. The treatment should have been demeaning. Should have made the prince repulsed and disgusted and desperate for this whole charade to end. But he was undeniably turned on by the punishing grip of the captain, and after only a minute he was crying out for release again, rubbing himself against the bed sheets as best he could between unrelenting thrusts.  
      “Are you close, my sweet?” Kylo hissed meanly into one ear, “Finally willing to be a man and ask for something?”  
      “N-no, I,” The grip around Hux’s wrists tightened and the man cried out in pain, trying to get free.  
      “Respect, princeling. I’ll only give it to you if you’re honest with me. Is there something you want?” Hux was thrown off a little by the demanding tone when it was clearly obvious Kylo was close to the edge himself, so desperate for the release he’d wanted with the prince since he’d somehow seen him in the palace. “Well?” Another painful squeeze of Kylo’s hand spurred Hux into defeated admission, his body caving in on itself and trembling.  
      “Please,” he spat, “let me, I need to,”  
      “How nice of you to demand. Just like a prince,” the pirate snarled. Kylo fucked into him two then three more times and then spilled himself in the crown prince’s flushed ass. Hux could feel the strange pulsing heat and the knowledge of how he’d been tainted sent him crashing down as well, coming for a second time across his stomach and the bedding, his whole body twitching desperately away from the feeling of fullness and sensitivity.  
      They were both breathing heavily, and Kylo sagged, lying himself by Hux’s side and pulling out with a satisfied grunt. Hux felt the man’s come start oozing slowly out of his loosened entrance and he frowned, weakly trying to push himself up and out of the cooling wet spot they’d created.  
      “I need to go,” he mumbled, face burning red with shame. Kylo gave him a uncomprehending look from where he was peacefully stretched out along the bed.  
      “Why?”  
      “I’m, I’m disgusting I need to clean up, I need,” Hux growled in frustration and stood from the bed feeling cold and soiled somehow, “I need to go.”  
      “You’re doing it wrong,” Kylo criticized, watching the prince blush and hide and shrink in on himself. “This is the part where you feel really good and you get to sleep. This is the part where you help me change the sheets and drink some water and then you get to have me hold you.”  
      “I don’t want that. This isn’t emotional, that was business and my end of the deal has been upheld.”  
     “Come back to bed.”  
     “Where’s my shirt?”  
      “Come back to bed.”  
      “Do you-?” Kylo stood in anger from the bed and towered over Hux, giving him a threatening look. Hux blinked.But as soon as the anger had overtaken the larger man it was gone again, and he turned, pulling off the damp and ruined sheets and pulling a spare blanket out from under the bunk. He laid it out over the bare mattress and then took hold of one of Hux’s sore wrists.  
      “You’re ruining the afterglow. Let yourself enjoy something.” Reluctantly Hux let himself be pulled down onto the bed again, the pirate immediately pulling the smaller man into his chest.  
      “Afterglow?”  
      “This part,” Kylo explained sleepily, possessively drawing his fingers down the man’s spine. “The part when I wipe away your tears and-”  
      “I didn’t cry!”  
      “Sure you didn’t,” Hux could hear the amused and teasing smile in the pirate’s voice, and observing such a strange light hearted sound and countenance from the brute was startling, “As I was saying, now is when I fix you up again and offer you my empire.”  
      Hux felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured down his spine, so different from the surprisingly pleasant feeling of heat engulfing the rest of his aching limbs.  
      “What?”  
      “I have many secrets, prince Armitage. If you stay and help to rule my fleets then you may get to know them all.” Kylo easily rolled Hux onto his back so that their eyes could meet. “Help me destroy every navy of every nation that ever thought to underestimate you, Hux. And I promise you’ll never fear for your safety or for your heart again.”

 

And he didn’t.


End file.
